Tainted Angel
by suki.shah
Summary: He found her one day by accident: he never intended to keep her, yet the more he corrupted her the more he seemed to want to keep her. What was also most striking about her was well... her scars. He had so many questions for her yet there was only one problem, she had... Joker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first TDK Fiction. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Patient 2461<span>

Normal POV

On the mid-levels of Gotham Hospital stood a nurse reading the profile of a very peculiar and enigmatic patient. Many of the doctors struggled with this patient and had little faith in her recovering.

Patient number 2461: Female, 5"6, Black hair, Golden eyes, pale white skin. Suffers from amnesia, communication problems, lack of understanding and possible personality change. Name: Unknown. Origin: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Family & Friends: Unknown.

Found in backstreet alley with severe head injuries, several broken ribs, heavily damaged limbs, deep cuts on face (cheeks cut wide open) and cuts to throat (not fatal).

The nurse blinked and looked over at the women sitting up in the bed who was staring back at her like how a child would do when their curiosity is peaked.

The boldest feature on her face were her scars which made her look as if she had a large mouth: they were perfectly straight as if the person who did this to her had taken their time to actually measure how long and deep the scars on each side of her mouth would be.

The scars reached just over half way into her cheek so when she smiled it would look like a menacing smirk but when she had a poker face on it would look like a straight line.

"Miss? Miss, are you okay? The nurse leaned back, intimidated.

"Excuse me, but I would rather you don't talk to her" A feminine voice echoed form the end of the corridor.

The nurse squeaked and stood straighter "My deepest apologies, Dr. Adams."

"It's okay, just don't talk to her" a women with a doctor's coat and a clipboard walked over to them.

The nurse stared back at Dr. Adams in surprise. She was beautiful (for a doctor). She had chocolate brown hair with matching brown eyes, with a slender body frame. Her long elbows length hair came down in waves which made her face look dainty.

Dr. Adams caught her staring "Oh, is there something on my face?"

The nurse jumped "Ah, no, no there's nothing on your face"

Dr. Adams nodded "Can you please send this to the reception up ahead, thank you" she quickly scribbled something on before handing it to the nurse; who quickly and quietly left.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" Dr. Adams took a seat next to the patient.

She perked up "I's doing fine. What about you?"

"I'm very good, thank you for asking. Tell me, have you remembered anything yet?"

"Hm?"

"Have you had any recollections?" Dr. Adams leaned forward

She shook her head childishly "I's remember nothing"

Dr. Adams frowned.

"She's a lost cause Sandra. It's best if you _leave_ her" a much older male Caucasian doctor passed "We couldn't find anything on her and with her wounds healing up we're gonna have to let her go, even if she's suffering Long-term memory loss"

"But where will she go?" Dr. Adams stood up "She'll die out there in her condition, you know that, you _all _know that"

For the past few weeks the other doctors had all suggested letting the patient go but only Dr. Adams had wanted to keep her. They just wanted this mysterious girl off their hands: all except for Dr. Sandra Adams.

"You could take her home with you if you want, it's not illegal" the doctor passed on leaving her alone with her patient.

Dr. Adams huffed "Well, looks like you're coming with me patient 2461" she looked over at her.

"_Ah_, will I get desert?" She beamed "Will I? Will I?"

"If you behave" Dr. Adams winked

"Okay" Dr. Adams winced, her voice was childish and slightly high pitched.

* * *

><p>The first day Dr. Adams had set eyes on this patient she was determined to help her.<p>

She had heard rumours of a patient that had long-term memory loss and eerie scars on her face which made her look almost demonic.

Even having heard the rumours, she was still surprised when she first met her. After all it's not every day you find a patient who looks like a maniac yet has the personality of that of a child's.

Dr. Adams was even more surprised by the way she talked and interacted with people and objects. It seemed that not only had her memory been damaged but also her personality: from afar the patient looked like a stoic little girl but up close where you can interact with her you would learn she loves to smile and be optimistic.

Most of the doctors believed her to be acting however only the most observant could tell that this women was not acting but was simply behaving like herself.

Even an imbecile could tell that this women was not acting when it came to food. Every time someone would bring her, her food she would ask for pudding or desert or even some chocolate.

She was a child in the body of a full grown women.

What disturbed people the most was the way she smiled: it reminded them of a certain… sociopath.

* * *

><p>It had been several months since patient 2461 had arrived in the emergency room and the day finally came when she was discharged. Dr. Adams had brang in her own clothes so that the patient could wear them for now, she promised her they would go shopping to get her own clothes to wear, not that the patient cared what she was wearing.<p>

She was happy to have left the Hospital in months, it was refreshing almost.

When Dr. Adams' half day shift ended that Friday at half past one they left the hospital to go to the mall but before that, Dr. Adams treated the patient to a surprise.

An Ice cream shop.

The moment her eyes laid on the ice cream she bounced up and down in her spot "Ice cream! Ice cream!" She giggled.

She chose a double strawberry scoop ice cream with chocolate syrup "Yum, yum!" she sighed in satisfaction.

After they finished their ice creams they set off for the bank to get some cash.

"Now remember, hold my hand and don't let go" Dr. Adams felt like she was talking to a six year old child.

"Okai!" the women smiled.

Dr. Adams had given the patient black skinny jeans, along with a skin tight black long sleeve plain top with a red leather jacket. Her beautiful hair was in two cute pony tails and to top it all off she gave her two bracelets with golden bells on them to wear on each wrist.

As they entered Dr. Adams was surprised that no one stared at them, not that she was bothered by it, but then she did notice that this women who she was holding hands with may probably have been in her late twenties but looked young enough to be her daughter. It was hard to tell how old she really was.

As she walked over to the man behind the screen she noticed the women was skipping slightly.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the man glanced at the patient but luckily she was wearing a thick purple wool scarf around her neck which covered most of her face including her scars.

"Hi, I would like to-"

Dr. Adams was interrupted by a gunshot, she immediately dropped to the ground pulling patient 2461 with her. Her heart sank as she recognised the man who was holding the shot gun.

"Well good afternoon ladies and gentlemen" his nasally voice rang out

Dr. Adams squeezed the patient's hand tightly. It was hard to tell patient 2461's expression as she was still wearing the scarf but Dr. Adams had a feeling that she was still smiling like this was all normal. She pulled her to her side closer still holding hands, Dr. Adams knees shook with fright.

Joker's men scattered around some went to the vaults and some stayed with Joker pointing guns at anyone they could find; everyone was shaking in fear but only patient 2461 remained calm, happy even, and that's what made her stand out.

The men had walked around for some time laughing and threating the poor people on the floor while Joker was walking around almost as if he was trying to pick someone however that came to a halt when a familiar sound came into earshot.

Sirens were closing in which made Joker turn to one of his men "Who was in charge of the alarms?"

"He was, boss" the goon pointed across to another who was standing next to Dr. Adams and the patient.

"_You sure?_" Joker asked

"I think so" the man shrugged

"Very well" Joker shot the man next to the patient and he fell with a loud thud right next to her.

Joker squinted to see her reaction but found her calm, she wasn't even shaking, he furrowed his brows and walked over to her.

"Hi there" he kneeled down

She cocked her head, closed her eyes and smiled, the tips of the scars were visible but could have been mistaken for as the tips of her mouth "Hi, hi"

Dr. Adams' eyes widened and pulled her closer, but that didn't go unnoticed by the Joker.

"Oh look, you're holding hands" He grinned

"Boss, we're done!" One of his men called.

"Hm" The Joker turned his head slightly "Okay, get ready to leave boys"

But just as the men started to leave and Joker was going to continue with the patient a dozen cops came in and aimed their guns "Freeze!" one ordered.

Joker grabbed the patient and pulled her to her feet, pulling a knife to her throat "Ah, ah, ah, let's not get hasty"

Dr. Adams leaned forward and reached out for the patient but Joker was quickly stepping backwards to the exit and to the back of the van.

"No! Please let her go!" Dr. Adams pleaded

"Can't. I was going to take her anyway" Joker laughed before dashing towards the doors.

He threw her in the back before jumping in and closing the doors shut. The van skidded before racing off.

Dr. Adams ran after them; the patient leaned over to the window and waved "Bye bye"

Soon when Dr. Adams was no longer in site the patient looked around "Where we going?" she cocked her head cheerfully, sitting on the floor.

Some of the men looked at her like she was crazy, Joker simply smirked "Can't tell you"

The patient's smile fell underneath the scarf "Why?"

"Because… you'll have to guess" Joker leaned on his elbows whilst she was on the floor.

"Guess?" she put her hands together.

"Yeah, guess, say uh aren't you scared?" Joker licked his lips

"Nope" She shook her head childishly again.

"Not even a _little_ bit?"

"No"

The men glanced at each other all thinking how in the world this women wasn't scared of the infamous Joker.

One of the men cuffed her hands in front of her, she looked down at her hands like how a cat looks at a dot of light "What this?" she leaned over to Joker holding out her hands.

"These are what we call cuffs, it's just in case you decide to _run_" Joker patted her on the head to see if she would let go of the act.

"Why would I's run?" She blinked, looking up at Joker.

Some of the men gaped at her before one in the corner responded "Because we're gonna kill you, stupid!"

"I's not stupid, you stupid, _swine_!" The patient turned her head and nodded, he scars almost revealed themselves in the process.

"Why you little-" he was about to back-hand her but Joker raised a hand giggling.

"Hey, I like you, what's your name?" He leaned on his elbows again.

"Name?" the patients eyes flew back onto Joker's.

"Yeah, your name? Like my name is Joker"

The patient brought a hand to her chin, pondering before answering "I's not have name"

"You don't have a name?" Joker asked pretending to be surprised "Well, what did that sister of yours call you?"

"Sister?" the patient scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Yeah, that women with you at the bank" Joker nodded.

"Oh, You's mean Dr. Adams" the patient smiled closing her eyes.

"She's your doctor?" Joker frowned

"Yep" she nodded

"Well, what does she call you?" Joker leaned back

"Patient 2461" the patient looked down to her fingers and counted them.

"I think she's not right in the head" one of the men whispered.

"Yeah she must've got hit on the head or something" another agreed pointing to her head.

"No, I's not crazy but I's got hit on head real bad" she laughed.

"Shut up-"one goon went to shut her up but Joker 'hushed' him.

"Hey, women, why don't you tell me upstairs?" Joker had put a hand around one of the men's mouths so that they would be quiet.

"Upstairs?" she cocked her head

"Yeah" the van stopped "Come on" he grabbed her cuffs and pulled her out.

The men started to enter the abandoned hotel with all the loot whilst Joker dragged the patient upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind.

He pulled out his switch-blade to see her reaction but she was unfazed "Hey, uh, why don't you drop the act?" Joker licked his lips.

The patient looked into her hands then around her feet "What act? I's not holding anything"

The Joker grabbed her throat and pushed her into a corner "Now, uh, it would be wise to stop because this is a really _bad_ joke" Joker licked his lips again, calmly.

"You bad man" she frowned playfully "You make this one upset" she pointed to her heart.

"No, uh, you bad girl for acting like a _child_" Joker growled, he was going to play her game just a little longer or so he thought.

He may have not been angry visibly but inside he wanted to slit her throat; why was she not afraid of him? He yanked her scarf off to get a better shot but his anger diminished when he saw all her scars on her face and even the light scars on her neck.

He let her go "How'd you get those, beautiful?" he nodded towards them.

The patient glanced down "I's not know" she smiled looking back at him "I's had the scars since as long I's could remember"

He slid the switch blade away "And how long was that?"

The patient looked up at the ceiling and put a finger to her lip "A month?"

The Joker stared at her for a moment, taking her in before his train of thought was interrupted.

"It's rude to _stare_" the patient pointed to his chest.

"Oh, _my apologies_" Joker bowed his head, grinning.

"Hey, how about" he licked his lips "You uh tell me more about yourself" Joker suggested as he closed the distance between them.

Like an innocent and gullible child she smiled "Okay"

They walked over to a messy table filled with maps and articles that Joker simply pushed off carelessly "You can sit here" he pointed to a chair "And I'll sit here" he pulled another chair closer.

"Ah is it story time?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, story time" Joker replied slowly

She took a seat and looked up at him straight into his eyes: Joker noticed not once had her eyes travelled down to _his_ scars and she did not even look at him in disgust or fear. Not even once.

"So, what's your name, beautiful?" Joker leaned on his elbows

"I's not have name" she was still smiling.

"Oh, come on you can tell me" he encouraged her.

She shook her head "I's would if I's could remember it"

"You can't remember your own name?" Joker arched a brow.

"Nope" she knocked on her head "I's got big bad hurt on head and got am- amne-"

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah, _amnesia_."

"So, what _do _you remember?" Joker asked highly amused

"How I's got this big bad hurt" the patient knocked on her head again, beaming.

Joker's smile didn't waver "Do you now?"

"Yeah, I's was in a dark place and I's was-"unfortunately she was cut off when there was a hesitant knock on Joker's door.

"What do want?" Joker spat.

"Boss, here's your food" the henchman waited outside only to find a big surprise.

When Joker opened the door, the goon's mouth opened into a 'o' shape when he saw that not only was the hostage girl was still alive but had deep disturbing scars on her face.

She cocked her head "Hi hi"

Joker pulled him in, he grabbed the pizza box and set it on the table and made the man stand in front of the patient "What's the matter? You look nervous. Is it her? Is it her scars?"

He trembled, he should have known better than to stare at the girl's scars that are similar to the Joker's: today was his death day "No boss, just wondering-"

"_Wondering_?" The Joker laughed "Wondering what?"

"I was wondering why she… was still alive" he whispered

"What? I couldn't hear you. Say that again louder" Joker cupped his ear

"I was wondering why…" he gulped "She was still alive."

Joker slit his throat and the man choked on his own blood, soon he died since Joker had made sure to cut his Jugular.

He called for one of his other men.

"Yes boss" one entered the room only this time this man was quick to hide his surprise as Joker's back was to him.

"Take it away" Joker waved at the body but before he left Joker called out for him again.

"Yes boss?"

"Where are the keys?" Joker stood in between the thresholds.

"Keys boss?"

"Yeah, to her cuffs" he pointed to the patient.

"Right here boss" he threw them that Joker caught easily.

"Right" Joker pulled on the patients cuffs "There you go" Joker threw them to a side.

The patient rubbed her wrists "Thank you" she grinned.

"So, what were you saying?" Joker picked up a slice of pizza and started to nibble the end.

"About what?"

"About how you got those scars"

The patient rubbed her right temple "I's forgot"

Joker stopped chewing and put down his slice of pizza in the box and walked closer to her "So, let me get this straight; you remember nothing"

It was a statement not a question "And you um were at the bank why?"

The patient was oblivious to the Joker's frustration "Well, Dr. Adams said it was time to leave and go home but before that we had to go shopping but… Dr. Adams' bag had no money"

Joker hummed "Say, do you know where your home is?"

The patient stroked her chin "No, but Dr. Adams did say I's would live with her"

"Well she lied" Joker put it simply.

The patient's smile fell "L… lied?"

"Yeah, she lied to you" he nodded slowly closing his eyes

"Why?" Her voice cracked

"Because _this_ is your home now" Joker spread his arms happily.

The patient blinked back her tears "What? This is where I's home is?"

"Yeah but before you get comfortable you need to prove to me you don't remember anything" Joker had at some point taken out his switch blade and was pointing at her with it.

"What You's mean?" she was anything but scared.

"I mean" Joker stepped forward a bit licking his lips "How do I know your not lying about your amnesia?"

The patient scratched the back of her head but suddenly pulled her hand away and looked at it in surprise, she looked towards Joker before standing up "I's have big scar from the big bad hurt I got" she pointed to the right corner of her head.

Joker walked behind her to get a closer look. He blinked surprised when she had pulled her right pony tail lose and pulled up her hair to reveal a long scar which went across the corner of her head.

Dr. Adams had tied her hair in a strategic manner in which her hair covered her scar. Joker could see that the scar was very recent and was still healing; he smirked in approval "Well then, I welcome you to your new home"

Just as he had finished the Patients stomach growled, she patted her stomach "shh"

Joker was in front of her now "Well then lets finish dinner" he gestured to the pizza box.

The two silently ate there dinner until Joker had realized that it had been a few hours and now it was getting dark.

Just as the Patient had swallowed her last bite she bounced "Can I's have desert?"

"Desert?" Joker spoke through a mouth full of pizza

"Yep" she nodded her head coyly

"We don't have any" Joker continued on with his food but did not realize the mistake he had made.

"No… no desert?" She spoke softly "but I's want desert…"

She stood up and walked into a corner and faced the wall.

"What are you doing?" Joker glanced at her.

"I's won't move till I's have desert" she huffed.

"Fine by me" Joker shrugged.

Once Joker was done with his food he went out of the room and didn't come back for a while: the patient guessed he went to chuck out the pizza box but when he came back he had a bar of chocolate, that he hid it from the patients view.

Joker sat in a chair and whistled to her but she didn't move.

"Hey, do you know what you need? This." He pulled out the chocolate.

She glanced back only to turn around with dilated pupils "Chocolate…"

Joker grinned "Come here" she obeyed.

He moved the chocolate bar from side to side "If you want it you have to listen to me first"

She nodded, her tongue came out to lick her lips.

Joker giggled "Follow me"

He stuffed the bar in his coat pocket and opened the bedroom door wide open. He noticed that she wasn't far behind him and her eyes were glued to his pocket: he grunted and led her across the corridor to the door ahead.

He pulled out a big ring of keys and pulled out a gold key but this key had a symbol on the head of the key but the patient was far too busy to notice.

He sprung a door open to reveal a smaller room compared to his but much cleaner. It looked like it hadn't been used by anyone else: the bed sheets looked clean, the wallpaper was faded otherwise in good shape and there were a couple of armchairs with an oval shaped table in the middle which were also in good shape.

"Here we go" Joker waved his arm showing the room "Oh right, you want this" he pulled out the bar only to be tackled to the ground.

He met the ground with such force that the wind was knocked out of him: he blinked to find the patient sitting on his stomach with a knee on each side of him. She was staring at the chocolate bar in fascination before she took a few quick yet small bites and finished the chocolate bar in seconds.

The patient's shoulders sagged after she hummed in satisfaction, she blinked looking down at him "How You's get down there?"

"When you so rudely tackled me down to get your _chocolate_" Joker playfully pouted

She yawned tiredly "This is where I's sleep?"

"Yep, just across my room"

She pulled her other pony tail open "Goodnight" she yawned wider and tried to help him up to his feet (which Joker refused) before he stalked back to his room and shut the door.

The patient dragged herself to her bed and dropped dead upon it.

* * *

><p>Joker shrugged off his coat as he plopped down in armchair,<p>

There was a slight knock on the door, _just in time_.

"Here you go boss" one of his men handed him a couple of papers and stood close by.

Joker eagerly took it from him but wasn't too happy to find that there was so little information.

"Wasn't there anything else?" Joker glanced at him.

"No boss, this is all we found" he bowed his head.

Joker read it one more time.

_Patient 2461_

_Name: Unknown_

_Gender: Female _

_Age; Unknown_

_Origin: Unknown_

_Family/friends: Unknown_

_Suffers from amnesia, communication problems, lack of understanding and possible personality change._

_Found in backstreet alley with severe head injuries, several broken ribs, heavily damaged limbs, deep cuts on face (cheeks cut wide open) and cuts to throat (not fatal)._

_Current Doctor: Dr. Adams_

There in the corner of the page was a picture of the patient: she was looking off camera and off to the side, she was also smiling widely which explained the blood dripping from her face. She looked murderous.

"Was there no match in the scanner?" Joker closed the file and dropped it on the edge of the table.

"None. It's like she doesn't exist" he shook his head.

Joker waved him off "That's fine then" closing the door behind him.

He ruffled and met the bed he was too tired to even change into something comfortable. He tried to sleep but that women kept coming into his mind.

He had never met someone as innocent as her, she was like a child: and infant. She fascinated him.

When finally sleep was starting to wash over he felt his mattress shift under someone else's weight, in a blink he was on his back and had is switchblade out only to find the women sitting beside him.

How did she get in here without making a sound?

"Joker," she was rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Joker put the blade away and threw off his tie.

"I's scared" she sighed.

Joker sniggered "So, why did you uh come here?" he licked his lips.

She rubbed her eyes "Because You's safe"

Joker cackled "Me? Safe? What you want to sleep with me In my bed?"

"Yeah"

Joker giggled until he noticed she was being serious "No"

"Why?" Tears formed in her eyes, and Joker could not help but smirk "Okay but only-"

He was cut short when she lay next to him and clutched his collar.

He was going to protest until he saw she was drifting off to sleep "You know, uh, you need a name"

"Name?" she sprang to life her eyes wide and staring up at Joker

"Yeah, a name" he licked his lips "How about…" Joker contemplated on a name "Alisa"

"Alisa? I's like it" she beamed but suddenly fell asleep.

Joker shook his head amused until he found he too was going to be swept over by sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Thank you all for reading so far, I know it's not long but still thank you so much. If you like it please follow, favourite and review. Please do review even if you don't like it much it, would be good to get some feedback on this. Thank you and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Suki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm glad to know most of you are enjoying it, so I won't torture you anymore. I've decided to continue with this. Thank you all so much for your reviews by the way; now I'm going to shut up so that you can enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A Name.<span>

Joker woke up from the bed shifting underneath him, it felt like someone was jumping on the bed. He cracked open his eyes only to find that someone _was_ jumping on the bed: it was Alisa.

"And I thought I was happy?" Joker sat up, whispering.

It was still dark and Alisa for some reason was on her knees jumping up and down, with a satisfactory smile. Joker glanced around to see that it was still early in the morning. He then called out to her but she didn't stop; finally he pushed her slightly and she fell off the bed.

Joker giggled at her reaction: when she met the ground, she whimpered slightly in a high pitch voice.

"What are you uh, doing?" Joker peered from the edge of the bed.

Alisa stared up at him dumbfounded, like she didn't…. recognise him.

"Hey, do you, uh, not hear me?" Joker licked his lip.

"Who You's are?" Alisa sat on her legs "And who You's talking to?"

Joker stared at her, wondering whether or not she was joking "Y'know I don't, uh, like your little game you're playing at, Alisa"

"Who Alisa?"

Joker frowned playfully "What's my name?"

Alisa stared at him, glancing around "I's not know but You's… familiar"

It was only then did Joker realize to what extent Alisa's injuries really were "Well, uh, you better remember because I'm going out in a bit and I need you to _behave_"

Alisa furrowed her brows until she saw Joker smirk at her, she rapidly blinked, like she had remembered "Oh, _Joker_! Good morning! How you's sleep? Well?"

"Well, I was until you started to jump on my bed say, uh why did you do that?" Joker leaned over the edge to tower over her.

Alisa held a finger to her lip, thinking "I's had a nice dream, well I think it real, not sure"

"Well, what happened?" Joker asked.

"I's got a name!" she waved her hands in the air.

"Yeah, what was it?"

Her smile fell "That's it, I's not remember"

Joker giggle "And they call me mad. Come here I'll tell you"

Alisa sat on the bed as Joker shuffled back "Your name is Alisa, say it with me,_ A-li-sa_" Joker slightly waved his hand, like opening curtains.

"Ali… sa. Alis-a. Alisa. Alisa. Alisa!" She slowly repeated until excitement would no longer stay on her tongue "I's Alisa!"

"No" Joker stopped her "Say 'I _am _Alisa'"

"I. Am. Alisa." She repeated.

"Good now, uh, repeat it"

"I am Alisa, my name is Alisa" she nodded.

"Very good you learnt a few words. Now let me sleep, beautiful" Joker flopped over "And go to your room and sleep in _own _bed"

"Do I's have to" Alisa sniffed.

"Yes" he said sternly.

She sniffed again "Okay… okay"

She shuffled off of the bed and slowly walked to the door, when she opened it she looked back with puppy dog eyes.

Joker stared at her not bothered by her look. He stretched his arms in front of him and groaned "Oh yeah, uh, lock your door when you get in your room"

"Okay" she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Dawn came, and that's when Joker arose from his slumber. He put on his trademark war make-up, and purple suit and hurried down to where his henchmen were still asleep, some were on the couch and some were splayed across the ground snoring. There were soda cans everywhere and a few big pizza boxes lay abandoned on the tables.<p>

Just a few day ago Joker had killed the mob leader Gambol, his henchmen became Joker's but they were henchmen after all; all they cared about was the money. Nothing more.

As Gambol was dead and well the mob were _desperate _to get the police off their back they hired The Joker to well, how'd you put it? Get rid of? Squash? Terminate? Kill the Batman: and since this was Gotham and well the mob weren't trust worthy Joker thought he would first _collect _his pay check then start the _Job_, hence he was at the bank yesterday however he only received half of his pay yesterday, he would get the rest later… but Joker didn't care if he got any money at all, he only got the money in advance to annoy the mob.

As you all know Joker loves theatrics so today Joker was going to… _begin his introduction today._

He took a last glance to check if anyone was awake before he reached out for the door handle but just as he was about to yank it open he heard a high pitch voice call from behind "Joker!"

Luckily, the men were heavy sleepers otherwise, well… you know….

Joker quickly flipped around to find Alisa running down the stairs with a bright smile which made her scars stretch up to her ears but just at the last step she fell face flat with a cute "umpf"

Joker covered his mouth with a hand to stifle a laugh but it caught Alisa's ears, she sat up on her knees and slightly sobbed as Joker continued to laugh at her ridicule: he slapped his knee and bent over.

Tears stained Alisa's face as she hid her face in her hands thinking that Joker couldn't see her if she hid herself behind her hands, after a few giggles Joker calmed down and travelled over to her until his feet were almost touching her knees "Okay, calm down, it's just, uh, a scratch"

And just like that she stood up and smiled up at Joker like none of that had happened like how a child falls over on their knees for the first time and starts crying but a few seconds later they running around again, laughing.

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Joker fiddled with his switch blade.

"Alisa want to know where Joker going?" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"And why, uh, would you wanted to know?" Joker's tongue came out to scrape over his scar on his right cheek.

"Because, Alisa wanna know"

"Well, you _can't_" Joker bent down just a bit to mock her.

Tears found their way back to her eyes "_why?_" her voice quivered.

"Because you have to guess" Joker flashed her a smile.

"Can… can Alisa come too? Alisa bored without Joker" Alisa made sure that her thoughts were said out loud and Joker was highly enlivened by the statement.

"Oh, you're bored without me? No one's been ever been as _fond _of me as you have. Let me see, should I bring you with me or not?" Joker had already made a decision but he just wanted to tease her.

"Oh, please. Joker. Alisa will be a very good girl" she clutched onto his arm.

Joker pretended to give up "Okay, you can come"

"Yay!"

"Shhhhh!" Joker put a finger over her mouth "We don't want to wake up the dogs, now do we?"

Alisa shook her head.

"Let's, uh, go then" Joker walked off, Alisa trailed behind close.

* * *

><p>Alisa sat in the co-driver seat of the white van that Joker had hijacked off the street and marvelled at the large city around her; see when she left hospital Dr. Adams had put her in a car with black screened glass so Alisa did not pay attention to the outside as much as she did to Dr. Adams car and it's accessories. Now, she took a good look at Gotham City.<p>

"What's that? What's that?" Alisa pointed to a large skyscraper.

"That's what these '_normal_' people call a skyscraper" Joker glanced her way, see, it's funny how no one pays attention to a van driver. He is practically invisible.

"What's that?" Alisa pointed to a man trying to hide in a dark alley "Why is he dressed in all black?"

Joker assumed that it was a man probably in a three piece suit but then Alisa spoke with such seriousness that Joker could not ignore "He dressed like a man, Alisa seen before… Batman. Why he dressed as Batman?"

Joker dragged his line of vision in the same direction as hers.

"Well done, Alisa. You found our pig for slaughter" Joker pulled over, blocking the man's only exit.

Joker stepped out knowing that this was Gotham and a dark alley was not a place that just anybody would go into even if they were armed.

"Hey, can you come with me?"

The man staggered back "You're…"

"Sorry, I don't understand, you'll have to tell me later for now let's go to the party" Joker grabbed the struggling chubby man.

He dragged him to the rear end of the van only to be surprised to find Alisa had prepared for them to come; she had the back doors open and a rope in her hands which she quickly used to tie up the man.

Whilst she did that he went to get the duct tape.

Once they had the man in the back the two returned to their seats and sped off. Alisa was not sure where they were going as Joker kept sticking out his head eyeing a few certain buildings but after a certain amount of minutes they had reached a butcher shop. Joker did not even bother to close the driver's door because he was so high of excitement.

Alisa silently closed the doors before following Joker and the helpless fat man that was flopped over Joker's shoulder; Alisa was not sure what Joker had installed for this man but she knew it wouldn't be pretty to an average citizen.

Once they were in the back of the butcher shop Joker grabbed a random chair from the side and tied the man down, he then pulled out a video camera from out of his pocket. He then motioned Alisa to stand in a corner where she couldn't be seen.

Joker announced to the hostage "Now, since your costume was so convincing I've decided you're the best man for the role and I can tell you that you are going to be a _star_, because tonight I'm gonna get you on T.V."

He started to record "Tell them your name"

"Brian Douglas"

Joker's giggles over powered the man's voice before he could give his full name "Are you the real Batman?"

"No" his voice was low.

"No?" Joker mocked.

"No…" the man repeated.

Joker half giggled "No? Then why do you dress up like him?"

Joker pulled off his mask and wiggled it in front of the camera whilst he wooed and laughed half-heartedly yet somehow managing to pour in some of his amusement.

Alisa covered her mouth and giggled before Joker quickly took the mask out of camera shot and handed it towards Alisa who quietly as a mouse came and took it from his hands.

"He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you"

"Yeah" his once nasally voice turned into a low growl "You do Brian. You really do!" Joker grabbed his hair and pulled back on it, the man whimpered in fear, doing exactly what Joker wanted him to, Alisa's smile faltered a bit: she hadn't seen Joker like this before.

To instil more fear Joker pretended to _gently_ stroke his face with the back of his hand "Oh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh" Joker slapped him a couple of times "So, you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm?"

The man averted his eyes to the ground.

"Look at me" the man still didn't look at him until Joker growled loudly, threateningly "Look at me!" Alisa shifted in her spot, taking in every detail she could of the Joker, the way he dramatically changed his voice up till he changed his very body pose.

The man looked up at him, Joker turned the camera to him "See this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham,"

Joker walked a few paces away from the hostage "Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in, oh, and every day he doesn't people will die. Starting tonight." He spun in a circle as he made his message 'clear' to the people of Gotham and Batman.

He lowered the camera and angled it under his chin "I'm a man of my word" He then let out a heartfelt laugh and let the camera fall as he made his way to the men taking out his switchblade.

Luckily Alisa was behind the camera and grabbed it, switching off in the process. Alisa could hear objects fall and clatter as Joker _entertained_ himself.

"_Alisa, bring me his mask"_ Joker called.

Alisa hastily handed him the mask, which Joker put back on the man's head, the man screamed as Joker lowered his head as if he were painting a very detailed piece of art. Once he was finished he stepped back; the man had bled to death and if Alisa wasn't mistaken he had the same scars as Joker.

"Alisa, bring the extra make-up in the van" Joker ordered gleefully.

Alisa held onto the camera as she raced towards the van, when she came back Joker had taken off the man's mask and was inspecting his face.

Alisa handed him the make-up and a few brushes and pocketed the camera in his coat but just as she was going to pull out her hand, her fingers brushed over something.

Curiosity took over and she pulled out a box set of cards. She glanced to see if Joker had noticed but he was preoccupied; she opened the box and pulled out the first card. It was a Joker card but it was none like Alisa had ever seen: it was black and white, with a Joker that had a devil's tail and was in a squatting pose with his head titled back almost in a cry with the words in the corners "JOKER"

Alisa looked over at the man and then to the back of the van where she saw an old type writer. Excitement filled her as she came up with an idea, she waddled over to the type writer and brought it to a lone table with an old T.V. on it.

She set the type writer down and positioned the card in the middle in front of the cylinder. She then typed 'WILL' next to the Joker's head and repositioned it by pulling it upwards a bit, she then typed 'THE', she repositioned it again by pulling it even more up and typed 'REAL'.

She then pulled it up a lot more then she previously did and inspected her work so far, when she was satisfied she typed 'BATMAN' and repositioned it again and pulled it up further leaving a big gap 'PLEASE', then repositioned it for the last time and typed 'STAND UP?'

She pulled out the card and jumped in her spot but then her smile fell as she turned to face Joker who had just finished his work and was fumbling through his pocket probably looking for his cards "Alisa, have you seen, uh, my cards-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the card and cards box in her hand.

She smiled nervously "eh he he he" she chuckled as she stepped back and hid the card behind her and held the card box in front of her.

He stomped towards her as she took a few steps back but hit the table behind her "What's that uh, behind your back?" he asked as he took the cards box and stuffed it in his pocket.

She hesitantly held out the card that Joker snatched, he stared at it nonchalantly before a smirk reached his lips "I like it!"

"Good work, beautiful" Joker patted her on the head before heading back towards the body and paper clipped it to the body.

"Now" Joker began "Let's deliver the _message _shall we" he hoisted the body on to his back and headed out but Alisa had turned on the T.V. onto GCN, a reporter appeared on the screen "Today, at ten a.m. there will be the biggest trial held in all of Gotham's history, with 712 counts of extortion, 849 counts of racketeering, 246 counts of fraud, 87 counts of conspiracy murder and 527 counts of obstruction of justice. 549 criminals will be judged today all thanks to Harvey Dent."

"Hm, we'll have to hurry then it's already nine, come on" Joker appeared next to Alisa and dragged her back to the van "We have a lot of work ahead of us"

"Alisa don't understand"

"Well, we have to deliver this message first then we have to send the judge my card and we have-" as Joker explained to Alisa, she couldn't help but feel a little… thrilled.

* * *

><p>Alisa watched from multiple screens how people would turn on themselves for money; like the two cops who had lured the judge into her car (which was basically leading her to her death) and how the secretary had placed the poisoned glass into the commissioner's draw in order to keep her <em>pay<em>.

Joker said he would be attending some sort of party that knight and no matter how hard Alisa begged his decision was clear: she was to stay here and watch from the hacked security cameras. Alisa was not happy about this but she was didn't complain as she didn't want to bother Joker who had a lot in mind.

She watched as the commissioner choked and fell to the ground on his back and how the one known as Gordon came to his aid "Get a medic!" he shouted.

Alisa then turned to another screen which showed her the main room where the party was held. There were so many people there, she could not believe it. She watched as the elevator doors opened and Joker pushed the cop somewhere in front of him and remarked "We made it!"

He then pointed the shotgun upwards and fired "Good evening ladies and gentlemen"

Somewhere in the back someone dropped a food tray which made a rather loud noise in the silence that had crept in along with Joker "We are tonight's entertainment" Joker bit off a cherry tomato and chewed on it rather quickly "I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?"

He glanced around before pointing the shot gun at the line of people, he grabbed a glass from a women but in the procedure most of the contents spilled and only an eighth of the contents remained which Joker quickly poured down his throat.

Alisa chuckled, he may be on the job but he hadn't eaten all day and she could tell by the way he was snatching bits of food, he was starving.

He slammed the glass down "You know where Harvey is? Do you know who he is?" he slapped a few people, he then grabbed a man's face "Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something, just something little, huh?" he turned the man's face before letting go "No."

He then walked up to another man "You know, I'll settle with his loved ones" he put something in his mouth but Alisa could not see what.

"We're not intimidated by thugs" the old man opposed Joker who squinted and hunched over a bit.

He placed the shotgun on the table "You know" Joker fumbled in his pocket looking for any blade he could find "You remind me of my father. _I hated my father_" Joker grabbed his face and brang the knife close until he heard some form behind "Okay stop"

Joker glanced that way to see a women in a green dress step out form the crowd "Well hello beautiful" he pretended to brush back his hair to look more (what's the right word) handsome "You must be Harvey's _squeeze_, oh and you are beautiful"

Alisa frowned "Joker why you sat that?" she didn't like how Joker kept calling her 'beautiful' even if he was merely mocking the women Alisa wasn't pleased.

He circled her like a predator and she ducked a bit when he reached behind her before appearing back into her line of vision "Oh you look nervous. Is it the scars?" he pointed to his face "You wanna know how I got em? Come here. Hey. Look at me" he had her face grasped in his hands and his face was dangerously close "So I had a wife,"

Alisa perked up a bit at the mention of a 'wife'.

"She was beautiful like you, who tells me… I worry too much, who tells me I oughta smile more, who gamble and gets deep in with the sharks" the women struggled in his grasp but he repositioned her face in his hands "Hey, one day they carve her face, oh we had no money for surgeries, she can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars" he shook her head slightly "So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this."

He traced his scars with his tongue "To myself and you know what? She can't stand the sight of me. She leaves… now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling"

The women kicked him in the gut, he staggered backwards and laughed "A little fight in you, I like that-"

Alisa was so fixated on Joker she didn't see the Batman appear next to him and replied in a gruff voice "Then you're gonna love me" he punched him aside.

The Joker's men were on him in a blink of an eye. Joker turned to grab a masked henchmen and threw him onto Batman while Joker ruthlessly kicked him, he then stomped his foot down to reveal a hidden blade in his shoe and started to kick him again but Joker was punched aside.

He fell to the ground and hastily crawled towards a revolver. He grabbed the women he was holding before and aimed at her head.

"Drop the gun" Batman ordered.

"Oh, sure, why don't you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are, hm?" Joker waved his hand with the revolver. Joker chuckled before shooting the glass behind him and dragged the women over the ledge.

"Let her go"

"Very poor choice of words" Joker let her go, laughing and moved out of the way as Batman practically threw himself after her.

Alisa watched as Batman held on to the women as they plummeted down form the building and how Joker made his exit from the party but she couldn't help but wonder where Harvey had disappeared to after all she saw him talking to that same women in the green dress until a man came from behind and made him unconscious and dragged him off to a- wait where was that man anyway?

Alisa played with the cameras all over the pent house but she still could not find that man.

"**Hm, Alisa tell Joker this maybe that man Batman?**" Alisa told herself.

Alisa turned off all the screens and waited in Joker's room for his arrival, she couldn't wait to tell him. She looked around for a paper or something to write on so that she wouldn't forget.

She searched but she found no scrap piece of paper on which she could take a note on so she waddled over to her room to look for something to write on but as she sat in the middle of her room she forgot to do the most important thing: lock the door. See even Alisa didn't need to be told as to why she had to lock her door whenever she entered it.

She sat on the floor singing out of boredom "_I'm a little tea pot short and stout here's my handle here's my spout…"_

Her door creaked open and the five goons that were left behind entered her room "Hey there, doll face"

Alisa turned to face them since her back was to them and she sat on the floor "Who doll face? Alisa see no doll"

The men sniggered as they neared her "Come here, we just wanna play"

The men circled her as she sat there oblivious to their intentions. They pulled on her hair until slowly they pulled on her limbs, soon they were holding her down.

"Oh don't worry doll face it won't hurt a bit" one of them sniggered.

Alisa knew better "Alisa don't like this, let Alisa go"

"No."

Soon blood curdling screams filled the air.

* * *

><p>Joker sat in the back of the van he could not wait to go home and dig into some pizza and maybe even tease Alisa, speaking of which she was real quiet on the radio and she wasn't answering.<p>

Joker hoped that she hadn't forgotten to lock the door as he asked her to because he didn't want to lose his one and only toy that he had.

The van pulled up and Joker hopped off followed by the rest of his men. They entered the hotel that was eerily quiet, Joker glanced up at the ceiling and saw a pool of blood dripping through the ceiling.

"**Strange, that's Alisa's room**" Joker glanced around "**and the men aren't around. That can't be good."**

Joker walked towards the stairs and took double steps as he travelled up to Alisa's room. Joker didn't run over to her room but he didn't waste time either; he saw the door was ajar and from the gap he could see a _lot _of blood.

Joker opened the door. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for the reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did it would be really helpful if you left a review. Thank you for reading and because more people than I expected liked it so far I'm going to continue with this. I hope I haven't left you waiting too long.<strong>

**Suki**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Impart me…

Joker stared at the bloodied scene around him: five mutilated bodies littered the floor, blood drizzled from _everywhere_, the walls, from the corners of the room even from the ceiling.

Joker fixated on Alisa who loomed over a man who was clutching onto the last threads of life that he had left; she was also holding a blade in her hand which she evidently used to lacerate his neck. She was soaking with all the blood that she had shed and to top it all off the petrified man whom she was towering over was feebly looking toward Joker for some sort of assistance however he was highly mistaken.

Joker cackled like a hyena once he processed what had happened, the fearful man on the ground abandoned all hope as he gasped his last breathe knowing that his _dear _boss would not come to his aid. What a ludicrous scene it was.

Once the man's eyes faded Alisa turned her face with wide ample thrilled eyes to look straight at Joker, the longer she stared at Joker the faster her conceited smile fell; she stepped away from the final lifeless body "Joker?"

"Alisa" Joker stepped in "You have been a _very _bad girl"

The rest of Joker's men had arrived at the scene and gawked at their comrades on the floor and at the _women_ who had caused their painful demise. Some of the men cringed in fear as they gazed at the torn off limbs and deep gashes on the bodies.

"Clean it up" Joker waved his hand before grabbing Alisa from the arm and dragged her off to his chambers. He slammed the door shut "You have upset me dearly, Alisa"

Her lip trembled and her eyes watered "Joker… Is Joker angry at Alisa?"

"Very" Joker crossed his arms and shook his head, nearing the bed in the centre of the room.

Alisa feel to her knees and crawled over to Joker's feet that she soon clutched onto crying "_Alisa very sorry_, the men try to do bad things to Alisa so Alisa kill them, please don't be angry at Alisa. Alisa was good girl until the bad men came, please, please – don't stay angry at Alisa – Alisa is a very, very good girl-"

"Alisa, be quiet will you" Joker kicked her aside scornfully even though on the inside he was highly amused "Now, stand up and go clean that pretty doll face of yours in my bathroom"

She needn't be told twice. She came back with a clean face with swollen eyes and a bit of toilet paper just in case her eyes started to water again. She sniffed and took a seat by Joker's feet like how a dog would when they were going to take orders from their master.

"Now" Joker seated himself on the bed "What happened, oh, and try to be as descriptive as possible."

"Well, Alisa went to Alisa's room but forgot to lock the door – _stupid Alisa_ – and when Alisa turned around she found the bad men coming inside Alisa's room saying they wanted to play with Alisa and they called Alisa _'Doll face'_. They then pulled on Alisa's hair and arms… and legs" she added "Then they say to Alisa that it was going to hurt – Alisa still don't know what he mean by that – and he started to take off his clothes. Alisa didn't understand but when Alisa told the bad men to let her go they say bad things to Alisa."

Joker listened intently, not affected by the fact that she was going to be harmed in such a _crude_ manner "Alisa then saw something shiny, it was a knife. Alisa grabbed the knife and then threw it at the man who was holding Alisa's left arm, once he let go of Alisa, Alsia punched the man holding Alisa's other arm. Then Alisa grabbed the knife again and cut open the man's jugular who was on top of Alisa being weird. Then Alisa kicked the other men and as soon as Alisa was on her feet Alisa cut them all up and then when there was one left Alisa saw Joker."

"I said be as descriptive as possible" Joker pouted.

"How?" Alisa cocked her head.

"Well you could start with how you cut them up into pieces, oh and, uh, what _were_ you doing in your room. I told you to stay in _my_ room" Joker's tongue darted out.

"Alisa was looking for some paper"

"Why?"

"Alisa needed to write something important to remind Joker" she nodded

"What?" Joker rested one of his elbows on his knee and rested his head a hand.

Alisa's gaze darted around "Alisa forgot"

Joker sighed "well, at least I learnt something _important_"

"What?" Alisa's excitement returned.

"My little _kitten_ has claws" Joker smirked "Now, before we go to bed I need to take a bath to soothe my poor aching muscles" Joker joked and walked off towards the bathroom, before he took in Alisa's appearance "And so do you"

"What a bath?"

Joker stopped all movement "You don't know what a bath is?"

Alisa shook her head rapidly. Joker shrugged off his purple coat and blazer and smacked his lips together "Well then I'll show you. Go to the bathroom I'll be right there"

Alisa waited patiently in the bathroom as Joker appeared next to her void of his usual gloves, waistcoat, socks and shoes. Only his purple trousers and pentagon shirt covered him now.

"Well, first you fill the tub, then once it's full you simply step in and enjoy the water" Joker turned on the taps.

"That's it" Alisa seemed unimpressed.

"Yeah, oh, and you uh take off your clothes"

She turned to him with furrowed brows "Why?"

"So you can get cleaned faster and uh so you're comfortable"

Alisa looked back and forth from Joker to the tub "So… take a bath to be clean?"

"Yeah" He started to unbutton his shirt "Now _scram_ you can take a bath after me"

Alisa walked off and closed the door behind him as Joker nestled into the bath in nude.

He hummed lowly until the hot water worked its way to his muscles, he let out a sigh of relief like all the tensions of the day had dripped off. He slowly rolled his shoulders and knocked over a bottle of shampoo in the water which caused the water to go murky and create bubbles on the surface but he simply removed the shampoo from the tub buried himself deeper into the tub: he then sat there letting his body relax.

In fact, he was _so_ relaxed he didn't even hear the bathroom door open and Alisa sat next to the bath tub. He only realized her presence when she shook him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Alisa thought Joker died"

Joker playfully frowned "And why would you think that?"

"Because Joker was so silent and looked so… dead"

"Well, I'm not I'm taking a bath"

"Is this what people do when they take a bath, they look dead?"

"They relax, at least that's what I do" Joker pulled his hair back "Here you come in too"

Joker sat in the bath, his chest emerged from the bath as he sat up "Come on in"

Alisa stood up to enter but before she was about to put her foot in Joker stopped her "Ah, ah, ah, ah, you have to take your clothes off" of course Joker was joking, he didn't think she would actually do it but Alisa walked off to the room.

When she returned her leather red coat, her socks, her bracelets and her purple scarf had been removed revealing her scars on her face. Alisa would've started to take off her jeans and her top off but Joker stopped her.

When she entered the tub she diluted that water with the blood which dripped off her. Luckily, this _had been_ a five star hotel so the bath tub had been quite big for the two to fit in.

Fortunately for the Joker the shampoo and the blood had hidden his… delicates from Alisa's innocent eyes, she looked around bored as she didn't understand the purpose of the bath.

She then looked at the water and grinned, Joker raised a questionable eyebrow but found her amusement. She splashed some water on him. He blinked before smirking back at her; splashing water back at her.

Joker was taken aback by her behaviour: she didn't repulse at the scars on his face or the rest of his body like the deep scars on his chest and shoulder blades, quite frankly she didn't even look at them once like they weren't there. Like those scars didn't exist.

This thought angered Joker, the scars were there, the scars were real and a part of him and she needed to know that. Without warning he grabbed her throat that silenced her.

"_Look at me!_" Joker growled in a deep low voice pulling her onto him; unintentionally making her straddle him.

The water she splashed on him caused his face paint to drip off revealing a smudged yet almost paint free face. Joker's breathing was off but Alisa's breathing was calm which caused Joker to strangle her further in anger, but still had no effect. She didn't even clutch onto his wrist. Her face held no expression.

"Look at me! Do you not see these scars?" Joker pulled her face down near his, he could see not even the slightest fear in her big truthful eyes.

Alisa tapped his wrist indicating to him to loosen his grip if he wanted an answer "Alisa see those scars… all of the scars" her voice was firm.

"The ones here" she tenderly touched his scar on the left side of his face with her right hand softly, which caused Joker to soften his face but not the grip on her.

"And these ones" her hand travelled to his chest and she traced a few which crossed his broad toned chest "Alisa see them all…"

"Then why is it you don't look at them like they don't exist? Why don't you look at them loathingly like everyone else?" he pulled her closer until their noses were touching.

She still gave no expression, "_Because I understand you_" her hand captured Joker's free hand and brought it to her face to where her scars were on her face "To be looked at like some _freak, _like you asked for them to be there, like you are _abnormal_, like you… are some sort of monster to be discriminated and… then when you turn your back to the world they call you crazy, _insane_, psychotic…" tears fell down from Alisa's face and onto Joker's cheek but he was too mesmerised by her face to even notice she had spoken proper English.

Alisa abruptly stood up, her clothes were leaking water back into the tub and she rapidly walked away into the bedroom.

Joker blinked a few times absorbing what she had said to him until he finished his bath, he then walked out wearing usual attire and make-up and searched for Alisa but found she wasn't in the room. He saw a trail lead out of the room and back into her own room that had been cleaned as best as possible.

"Huh?" Joker licked his lips "Little kitten has more to her than she thinks…"

He travelled outside to her door and knocked "Hey, Alisa would you mind, uh, opening the door?"

He didn't hear any movement so he opened the door to find the bodies had been removed and most of the stains gone but still there. He saw her leather jacket and other clothing there. He then walked over to her bathroom door "Hey, uh, Alisa you in there"

He heard someone slip in the bathroom tub later followed by the sound of the shower head turning off. Moments later the door opened and from behind he saw Alisa with her usual grin "Hi hi"

She was wearing her damp clothes again, and she had draped a towel over her shoulders "Alisa, did you just take a shower all by yourself?" he bowed his head a bit.

"Uh huh, Alisa is a good girl, see. Alisa follow Joker's orders" She cocked her head, closed her eyes and smiled. By the smell of her breathe she had also brushed.

"No that's where you're, uh, wrong beautiful because I said you should take a bath. You took a shower not a bath. Now, uh, tell me how do you not now what a bath is but you know what a shower is? Hm?" Joker hummed.

"Alisa remembered" she knocked her head.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Please? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Concept of 'Stealing'

**A few hours later: Morning**

"Joker, where you get it from?" Alisa pointed towards a pile of ammunition in the corner of the room. She was sitting in the middle of Joker's bed and was waiting for Joker to finish applying his make-up.

"Well I uh just got it" Joker finished applying make-up on his eyes.

"What cost?" Alisa cocked her head.

Joker came out of the bathroom "I just took it"

Alisa looked at him innocently "You didn't get trouble?"

"No why would I?" Joker pulled on his purple coat.

"Isn't it… _stealing_?" the word rolled out from Alisa's tongue, obviously the word was foreign to her.

Joker sighed dramatically "Oh Doll face, you should know I just _take_ what I _want_" Joker smirked at her "Do you even know what 'stealing' is, beautiful?"

Alisa furrowed her brows "Is when someone take something without permission?"

Joker strode over to the table "Something is only of such value if people give it value, like this" Joker picked up a hundred dollar bill and waved it in the air "What do _you_ see?"

"A piece of paper" Alisa replied simply

Joker made a sound of success "Aha! That's just it" Joker pointed at Alisa "Both me and you see nothing more than a. Piece. Of. Paper. But! Everyone else sees this as something worth a hundred because this mere paper has been given the value of a hundred and people would go so far as to even _take_ a life just for this paper"

Alisa blinked several times "So you didn't steal?"

Joker dropped the bill worthlessly and shrugged "Depends how you uh look at it"

"Now, I'm going to be gone for a while and I need you to uh stay here and be a good girl, okay?" Joker stepped in front of Alisa and towered over her, giving her the 'serious' face.

Alisa pouted "But Alisa bored" she moaned.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it, beautiful" Joker swaggered out of the room.

Alisa sat on the bed for hours on end until she finally decided to move around in Joker's room, when she got bored of that she decided to go to her own room. She was all alone in the hotel as Joker trusted she needed _no looking after_. Apart from that Joker's henchmen didn't want to stay in either Joker's _or_ Alisa's company, they feared them too much.

Alisa waddled around her room until she stopped in front of a full length size mirror. Her clothes had worn out, they were dirty and quite frankly she needed new clothes. Alisa put a hand on her chin in thought until her face brightened up with an idea "That's it!"

**A few hours later **

Joker stared at his empty room dumbfounded, he furrowed his brows and turned his head to look back at his henchmen "Where? Where did she go?"

"Hi hi" Alisa skipped through the corridor and into Joker's room.

"_Oh_" Joker took in Alisa's new attire "You went shopping did you?"

Alisa now wore a red and black checkered gothic dress that reached up to her knees, it had a turtle neck that covered all skin and it hugged her torso and thin waist. From the waist below the dress had a lot of volume as it bounced when she walked. Black appeared on the dress when it reached her shoulders, it looked like she was wearing a bolero jacket but it was a part of the dress, she covered her hands with a pair of black leather gloves and she wore black leathered knee length boots that's laces reached up to the top. Her hair had been pulled up in two cute childish ponytails and Joker noticed that she wore her bell bracelets on her ponytails to hold her hair up. Joker also took note of the thick silk black bow around her waist.

Alisa's smile fell "It was only for an hour…"

"But you still went shopping" Joker waved off his henchmen "Without me" Joker gave her his best puppy eyes "I wanted to _dress you up_"

When Alisa gave no response he pulled her by the arm into his room and closed the door. He made her stand in the middle and he slowly circled her like she was his prey "Luckily your tastes are like mine… I actually quite like your style but what did you do with your other clothes. I really liked that scarf y'know. Purple is my favourite colour if you didn't know"

"Oh no worry, Alisa keep scarf. Alisa also like scarf!" Alisa jumped onto the bed and Joker took this opportunity to 'peep' under Alisa's dress. Unfortunately Alisa wore thick black tights underneath.

Alisa saw Joker's sulking face and patted her dress down "Just in case" she giggled.

"See! Now I don't have the luxury of knowing what underwear you're wearing!" Joker complained.

"Exactly!" Alisa giggled "Pervert…" Alisa mumbled under her breathe.

Sadly, Joker's predator like ears caught every word "What? Me a pervert? Where did you learn such words from Alisa?"

"Nowhere" she mumbled.

"Hm did you learn them form outside? Maybe I shouldn't let you go out in the real world. Maybe I should lock you up so you don't run away from me again…" Joker teased her.

"Alisa no run away from Joker" Alisa cried.

"Really? You uh left without leaving a note and you didn't even give me a hint that you were going to go _dress up_" Joker fought back.

"Joker don't tell Alisa where he goes? Where did you go?" Alisa challenged him.

"Well if you should know I went to visit two _lovely_ officers and I made sure I left them smiling. Harvey Carly and Richard Dent, what nice people they were" Joker pulled off his gloves and coat.

"Hm all Alisa did was get new clothes…" Alisa brooded "So Joker killed Harvey Dent"

"Ah catching on already? My Doll is smart after all" Joker chuckled.

"So what on tomorrow's _agenda_?" Alisa hoped on the bed.

"Tomorrow we're gonna go visit the mayor… and you are gonna stay here and watch the skies for us" Joker pinned a few papers on the wall before joining Alisa on the bed.

Alisa who was still sitting watched as Joker fell on to the bed on his back "Why Alisa no go with you?"

"Because." Joker answered with closed eyes "You're gonna go and make sure two certain people are taken to two different places that are very far apart from each other"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter but in the next one our dear Alisa is going to finally help the Joker with his 'work'. Thank you for reading and uh please leave a review.<strong>

**Suki**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleeping habits.

Alisa woke up in the middle of the night when she felt something squeeze her waist. She blinked letting her eyes adjust to the dark, when she recalled where she was she tried to get up but was restricted by a pair of arms. She looked around to find the Joker holding onto her waist and his head nuzzled into her neck. He was spooning her. Even in the dark Alisa could make out that pale white face along with those two black holes and that crimson red smile.

"_Mine_, hehehe, mine" he was rambling and giggling in his sleep, whatever he was dreaming about must have pleased him immensely as he was grinning ear to ear.

Alisa giggled at seeing him in this state, she tried to pry free form his arms but unfortunately even in sleep the Joker had a death grip on her. Alisa turned around but found the more she moved, the more his grip on her tightened. She was completely crushed into his body and she felt Joker caress her waist.

Alisa had to stifle a few laughs when she heard Joker mumble about something 'soft' in his dream and she took this opportunity to sneak out of his iron grip. She tip toed down the stairs and peeked around the room and saw a flickering light. She travelled towards it fearlessly.

It was the TV, there was some boring channel on about boxing and the henchmen were scattered around on the sofa, the floor, the table and other flat surfaces. Alisa walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water but she accidentally stepped on some crisp wrapper and looked back to find she had woken up a henchman. He stirred awake but when he saw Alisa (Alisa expected him to lay back down) he started to blush and he looked away before lying back down.

Alisa cocked her head to a side and looked down to attire and found that she was in nothing but a pair of skin tight black trousers, long purple furry socks and a long purple shirt that reached her thighs. Alisa didn't understand why he had gone red when he looked at her and wondered if it was something she did. Alisa was innocent and oblivious to many things when she wanted to be.

She shook herself awake before heading towards the cupboard and grabbing a glass and a water bottle and pouring in some water for herself. She drank a few more glasses of water before heading back up.

When she was walking up the stairs she could hear the same goon scurrying around the room. If Alisa recalled properly his name was James and he had been working for the Joker for a long, long time and he was apparently a good boy because he never failed Joker but unfortunately Joker took no notice of him.

When Alisa reached back to the room she slipped back under the covers, she immediately felt the Joker grab her and pulled her to himself, he whispered in a surprisingly deep husky voice "Where did you go?"

Alisa spoke in her usual high pitch childish voice "Alisa went to get water to drink"

Alisa couldn't see the Joker as her back was to him but she could feel him tense. He replied in his usual nasally voice "Well, you wouldn't be lying to me little ol' me, now would you?"

"No Alisa no lie to Joker" Alisa replied quickly.

"Did anyone uh see you?" he asked as he put his chin on her neck and looked down at her.

"Hm, one guy did – James I think – and he went really red when he saw me, why? Does Joker know why?" Alisa asked innocently.

"Well, I thinks it's because he saw you like _this_" the Joker pulled the covers off of Alisa and pointed to her body.

Alisa looked at Joker worriedly "What? Did Alisa make him sick?"

"No sweet cheeks we, uh, men get urges and those urges surface when we see a little lady, like _you_" Joker replied stoically, and lied back down on his back, pulling Alisa to himself.

"So Alisa make man go red?" Alisa asked turning around.

"Yeah, uh, was it James you said?" Joker was clearly preoccupied.

"Yeah, Alisa think so, why?" Alisa nudged him.

"Because only I have such uh _privileges_" he giggled before relaxing.

"Privileges? What dat mean?" Alisa nudged Joker.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it, kay? Now go to sleep" Joker chuckled.

"Joker how you awake when I came back?" Alisa asked after she put her head down onto Joker's chest.

"Well let's just say I, uh, can't sleep if everything isn't in their right place" Joker snoozed off.

"Right place?" Alisa pondered.

Alisa could feel Joker's chest heave but she didn't know why. It was simple really. It was because even though Alisa was covered from head to toe and no skin was showing off the fact a henchmen had seen her in such 'bold' clothes that highlighted her curvaceous form did not sit well with Joker. He didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a quick chapter before I upload the next chapter in a few moments. Please review.<strong>

**Suki**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You can't give in.

Alisa stared at the men in the underwear as they were being bounded to the pillar in the centre of the room. She stared at the curiously until she felt someone approach her from behind. She turned around to meet the Joker's eyes but when she inspected his face she was (secretly) surprised to see him without his usual attire and make-up.

"Joker, why you dress…. so funny?" Alisa leaned her body to her left and looked down to his shoes.

"Oh, you know most people would be surprised – disgusted to see me like this – but you, uh, actually like my _usual_ self? Do you care that much sweet cheeks?"

"No, no, no Alisa like Joker but Alisa only like Joker when Joker act like Joker. Does this one understand?" Alisa pointed a finger accusingly at Joker.

Joker gasped in fake offense "Do I understand? I'm afraid uh I don't"

"This one stupid!" Alisa giggled but her giggles came to a halt when she felt a pistol to her temple "That is a, uh, very bad joke" Joker glowered.

"Ah, there you are Joker!" Alisa smiled brightly.

Joker shook his head "You all come with me and you!" he pointed to Alisa "be a good girl and stay here- oh and just in case I'm gonna leave him" he pointed to James "As well so you don't have any ideas of running off. _Does this one understand?_"

Alisa playfully scowled at him "don't copy me"

Joker smirked in victory "You! Bring her down to the van once we're done. The rest of let's go!"

With that the Joker and his men were gone, Alisa eyed the window with the timer attached to it. James on the other hand was eyeing her and was giving her suspicious looks.

* * *

><p>It was time and Alisa could hear the bag pipes playing outside "Hey, hey is Joker gonna kill Mayor?"<p>

"Yeah" James responded quickly and tried to make as little contact with her as possible.

Alisa looked around bored until something caught her eye, next to the window in the corner was a switchblade and not just any switchblade but one of Joker's switchblade. Alisa was no fool, Joker had left that there for a reason. He never overlooked anything. Anything.

She distracted James by throwing a rock that was resting near by the corner of the room and forced James to look towards the hostages, once he was distracted Alisa stealthily headed towards the window where the switchblade rested in the corner. She swiftly picked it up and positioned herself in a dark corner of the room.

Alisa didn't know why but she felt almost as if she could blend into the dark naturally like she had been doing it for a long time, almost as if… she was used to it. She was about to make a move but then a strange man walked in. He easily took down James and headed towards the hostages. He ripped off the tape from the man's mouth.

"Who is it?" the hostage gasped.

"What happened?" the man asked in a gruff voice. It was too familiar to her.

"They took our guns" the man gasped for air "our uniforms"

The man looked toward the scope near the wired window. Alisa took this time to scrutinize him: he had a clean shaved face with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He had a strong jaw, soft looking eyes but what caught her the most was his jaw. Something about his voice and jaw rang a bell but she couldn't put her finger on it. In fact this very man was familiar to her but she saw not one man but two.

He walked towards the window and Alisa took a fighting stance, the man didn't seem to notice her as he neared the window and Alisa. He hunched over trying to look through the window.

Alias could hear the 'Mayor' finish off his speech and heard another man start giving orders. The man looked through the scope but just as he did the blind was raised and the sniper tried to shoot him but the man had ducked. The sniper had shot at the exact same time as the guards and so not many people had taken notice but unfortunately the blind was now open and more light had begun to flood the room.

Alisa was revealed now. The whole situation was just so ludicrous to her that she started to shake with excitement, the tension was building up and so was the excitement in Alisa. She started to shake with the switchblade open in her hand.

The man had finally spotted her and was approaching her with his hands raised a bit "It's okay now, you can put it down, you're safe" his voice was so much more different now, almost gentle.

Bruce could feel another presence in the room but was surprised to find this women; she had managed to hide from him all this time, not only that but her attire was strange to him and she was shaking aggressively not only that but she had scars on her face much similar to Jokers and had no doubt she was a victim of the Joker but why would he keep her alive and why was she here?

Bruce was so wrong. She was no victim of the Joker. She _was_ a victim but now she was a monster.

She heard gunshots from outside and knew that Joker had made his move. Alisa saw James come back to reality and saw him nearing the strange man in front of her, it was then she remembered that this man was Bruce Wayne.

She purposely turned her whole head to look at James so that Bruce would take the hint and thankfully he did. He turned around and lunged at him the two fought together as Alisa neared the door but James had pushed off Bruce and was now heading towards Alisa.

James' only intention was to get Alisa and go. Unfortunately for him, he had given Alsia a perfect opening to make this look like an accident. As he grabbed her arm Alisa sunk the blade in his jugular but made it look like a reflex, a defence, and fortunately Bruce bought it.

Bruce stared at the petite shaky women in front of him stab the man that had roughly grabbed her, she was clumsy and so accidently did more damage than intended and stabbed his jugular before running off. Bruce followed her outside but lost sight of her within seconds.

If only he knew how monstrous she was. If only everyone knew she wasn't the child she was like she acted. Only one person knew what she was: it was the Joker.

Alisa ran off and made sure not to be followed, she had several specks of blood on her face but nothing much. She ran until she reached a window at the end of the corridor and found the white van outside. Alisa was going to take a shortcut and jumped out of the window. She landed right in front of the open doors of the van and saw the shocked faces of Joker's henchmen.

"Hi hi" she whispered "Alisa think we should go before he follows"

"Right you are!" Joker exclaimed from behind her who was about to go through the back door of the apartments.

They all shuffled inside before the car skidded away. Joker was eyeing Alisa who was staring at her feet and swaying her head side to side.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard a henchman ask.

"It was so exciting!" Alisa giggled "Oh right. Joker, here you go. You _forgot_ it" Alisa handed the blood covered switch blade over to Joker who inspected it and found nothing wrong with it.

No one dared to question who's blood it was, no one but Joker "Who's blood is this, huh sweet cheeks?"

"James" Alisa simply replied.

"And uh what did he do that he uh ended up like this?"

"Well he was very clumsy and he thought he would run around with that in his hand and well *splat* he fell and it got stuck in his neck. Alisa could not stay so Alisa took the knife and went" Alisa clapped her hands.

A few of the other henchmen gulped knowing that was no truth Alisa just told them, whilst Joker smirked back at Alisa.

"So did Joker kill Mayor?"

Joker's smile fell "No but we got Gordon"

Once they got back Joker told Alisa to go upstairs and a few moments later he joined her in his room "So, what uh really happened?" Joker asked as he went to the bathroom and stripped off the uniform. He left the door ajar so he could hear Alisa.

"Well Alisa found Joker's switchblade and was gonna kill him but then a man came but don't worry Alisa-" she was interrupted by Joker when he came back out with his usual attire and makeup.

"Man? What man? Did you uh kill him too?"

"It was- it…" Alisa bowed her head as she forgot who the man was.

"Well, did you uh kill him sweet cheeks" Joker stood in front of Joker.

"No I-" Alisa was interrupted again.

"_No_, what do you mean no?" he doubled over.

"It was Batman" Alisa forgot Bruce's name but she knew that he was Batman.

"Batman? Batman in the day. How did you get out?" the anger was replaced by elation, he was now on his knee and looking at Alisa.

"Well he thought Alisa was hostage and James tried to grab Alisa but Alisa used it to kill James" Alisa was more concentrated on Bruce's face then about what she was saying.

"And?" Joker insisted.

"And Alisa went to van"

Alisa saw Joker's shoulders fall "Well looks like Bats doesn't suspect a thing then, huh"

Alisa watched as Joker stood up and walked over to an arm chair and sagged into it "Well then, let's uh see what happens next"

Alisa stared at Joker's face before going over to the bathroom and locking the door. After half an hour Joker's curiosity was peaked and knocked on the door "Alisa open the door"

Alisa opened the door and what Joker saw made him stare at her for a long period of time. Alisa had painted her face, she had large red diamonds with crests in the middle over her eyes, her whole face had been painted the ghostly white and he lips and scars were highlighted with the deep black.

Joker opened his mouth but no words came out, he closed his mouth.

"My, do you look beautiful, _Doll_" He grinned showing all of his yellow teeth.

"I thought if people like my scars so much then I should put some paint on to make them happy!" Alisa beamed stretching her scars up to her ears menacingly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Morning<strong>

Alisa and Joker watched as Dent was carried away. Alisa started to chuckle slowly until it turned into a full-fledged laugh, she was laughing at his stupidity but she was not only laughing in humour but also in anger. Her laughs were joined with Joker's "Well Doll face this is where we have to come in the picture. You ready for some uh fun?"

"Alisa _always_ ready for _fun_"

"Let's go then" he giggled as he grabbed her arm and an off.

…

After the phone call that Joker had made a few minutes ago a large truck came into view with a few new goons too.

"Wow! Joker what is that?" Alisa jumped.

"That is a uh truck Alisa and you're gonna be in it" Joker pointed to the back.

A fire truck also came into view along with a few garbage trucks.

Once they came to a standstill Alisa stopped jumping and pouted before cocking her head in the direction of the circus truck "Something's missing"

"Stop your complaining!" One of the new goons shouted who was smoking with his back turned "Hey, where's the Joker freak?"

The goon hadn't been even to the job yet and he had made the biggest mistake; Joker crept up behind him "Right here"

The man jumped and turned around to face the grinning Joker "You know, that uh that wasn't very nice of you" the Joker commented before he started to beat the man.

Once he stopped his struggling and screaming Joker stepped away "Well then, you all know uh what to do let's get to it, shall we?"

But before anyone could do anything Alsia started jumping again "Alisa knows what's missing now"

She stepped over the body and dipped her hand in the blood and smeared a big 'S' onto Laughter so now it was slaughter, she sis it to both sides before stepping back to the Joker "See! Much better"

The Joker took a step back to look at the truck "I like it" he stated "_Slaughter is the best medicine_. That right there is true boys"

Once they had loaded all the ammunition they hoisted themselves up into the trucks and were off, Alisa took note of the fire truck going off in another route but didn't pay much attention to it.

* * *

><p>Alisa shifted in the back of the 'HYAMS' truck as they came to a halt. She heard an officer say "Hey, you wait like everyone else, pal"<p>

The next sound was the sound of a gunshot going off. Joker was a patient man but not when he was excited.

Alisa heard the radio that was given to her go off, she heard someone frantically call "Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead. All units divert to lower fifth, I repeat, all units divert to lower fifth. Exit down, exit down"

Alisa saw from the sides why the units were going to lower fifth and exactly what the 'obstruction' was. She smirked once she caught sight of the burning fire truck "How ironic" she whispered to herself.

She saw a few of the garbage trucks pull over to follow them to the lower fifth. They would also be going down there soon.

Soon they too were down in the lower fifth and the truck had rammed into a truck load of soldiers, the truck fell over the side and into the water. Alisa saw Joker climb into the back. Once they were next to the truck with Dent in it, the henchmen opened the door.

Joker held started to fire a small automatic first. He dropped it and then signalled for the next gun. The gunshot. She dot once before kneeling down and shooting a few more times.

He knew the automatic and the gunshot wouldn't pierce the truck, he was just doing it for fun, after all it's not every day he got to chase Dent. Joker turned to Alisa and winked at her. Alisa beamed and crawled over to him, he handed her the shotgun and she fired at the truck a few times. When she was out a bazooka was handed to the Joker.

Alisa stepped back further into the truck and covered her ears like a child just waiting for the fireworks. He aimed at the car in front of the truck and fired. It missed just barely, the cars back was on fire. He loaded and aimed again. He then fired a direct hit and the car rolled away.

Joker popped his head out to find a black vehicle, correction, a black tank heading their way.

"Hm" the Joker hummed as he saw the tank dispose of the garbage truck. He loaded the bazooka again and aimed but the truck moved to a different lane which made him lose his balance.

Joker aimed again and fired but it never hit the SWAT truck, it hit the black tank.

The truck stopped moving. Joker grabbed Alisa "You come with me"

They moved to the front "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent. Oh excuse me, I wanna drive" Joker grunted as he pushed the previous driver off.

Alisa was shaking with anticipation "Let's go, let's go"

"Let's sing a song Doll" Joker called.

"Okay la la da da da da" Alisa jumped.

"La la da da da" the Joker grunted as he turned.

They turned again and out into the open "Oh I like this job, how 'bout you?" Alisa giggled.

"I like this job, I like it!" Joker shook his head.

As they turned again a helicopter came in view and Joker pulled out a radio "Okay, rack 'em up. Rack 'em up, rack 'em up"

Next thing they knew the helicopter was swaying in the air before crashing in front of the truck, the two maniacs could not help but laugh out in joy, Alisa clapped her hands while Joker slapped the wheel.

The two were still giggling and chuckling as they passed the burning helicopter. There was a small explosion ahead and the Batman appeared.

"Now there's a Batman" Joker smiled.

The Batman started to race in their direction "Oh, you wanna play? Come on"

Alisa saw something appear at the tips of his guns but she couldn't see what "Come on" the Joker dared. He pressed a button and lowered himself.

"He missed!" someone called but Alisa called back out "He didn't miss"

Joker looked towards her but before she could give an explanation they were thrown upwards. Alisa blinked before nudging Joker who then grunted when he fell out of the truck. Alisa discreetly went to hide behind the truck and watched.

The Joker swayed towards Batman "Come on, come on, come on" he repeated rapidly as he shot at oncoming cars "Come on, come on, I want you to do it, I want you to do it, _come on_"

He shot a few more times before rapidly repeating "Come on, come on, I want you do it, I want you to do it, come on, _hit me_, hit me, hit me. Come on, Hit me!"

Batman roared as he neared him.

"_Hit me_!" Joker dared him.

Everyone watched as Batman passed him and hit the truck, Joker kissed his teeth in disappointment. He opened his switchblade and skipped towards him whilst humming. A henchmen tried to remove his mask but ended up electrocuted and jumped back. Joker ran towards him and mockingly laughed at him and kicked him before spitting at him.

"Come on" Joker growled as he grabbed Batman but then froze when he felt a gun to his head.

He growled obviously annoyed being interrupted "Would you please give me a minute" but he was pushed down by Gordon "We got you, ya son of a bitch"

Joker let go of his switchblade and lied there. It was hard to tell whether he was smiling or not but Alisa could read him like an open book and he was amused by Gordon's reappearance. Gordon went over to the SWAT truck and opened the doors for Dent "We got 'em Harvey"

Harvey stepped out only to be swarmed by people questioning him. Alisa took this as a queue to leave and do her other 'job'. She snuck towards the car and settled in the passenger seat and gave a side look to the traitor who glanced at her.

Alisa vaguely heard Dent say "I got a date with a pretty upset girlfriend"

_Oh yes he had a date but not with his girlfriend but Alisa._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for sticking with me so far I thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review.<em>**

**_Suki_**


	7. Chapter 7: Death is so 'Fascinating'

**I have new readers! Yay! *Jumps in air* I know it's childish but whenever I see that someone's favorited/followed or left I review I **_**always**_** feel so excited even if it's just one person. Well I would like to say that I am so pleased to know that you all love my Fiction so far, it encourages me to write more for you guys. **

**To the Guest (that left the review about Alisa missing something) firstly I am so **_**sorry**_** for not replying earlier it totally slipped my mind (I was supposed to reply in the last chapter), secondly I too feel like Alisa is missing something but what? (I guess we'll find out as Alisa develops her character in the story). If any of you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave your questions in your reviews and if you feel shy you can simply PM me *whispers* I don't bite, so no worries.**

**A big shout out for my **_**lovely **_**readers who have so kindly left their wonderful reviews: vampangel25, Leslie lily, LatinaWWEFan, fairydaisy777, KeeperofImagination, crazykatz411, Pirateweasel, KairiAnneYukari21, The Daft Hatter, Darkhairfurrytail, SnarrySlave, Bodo, RJ, wingedwolf789, jokerlover967, Alexis and to the Guests as well.**

**Alisa****: Hi, hi. I love you all so much, I hope you all love me back! If you don't then *pouts* I will love you until you return the love, okay?**

**Joker****: *Cocks gun* Nice to see you all, uh, returned for more, if you hadn't well… *gestures to gun* **

**Batman****: When will I get to meet **_**this **_**Alisa and talk to her properly?**

**Soon don't worry. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Death is so 'Fascinating'<span>

Alisa slipped into the shadows as Harvey's unconscious body was being strapped onto the chair. She had managed to find the perfect spot where she was visible but her upper torso and face was completely hidden by the dark. Harvey woke up suddenly with a gasp. He looked around whilst he struggled against his bonds "Hello? Anyone there?"

Alisa spoke up but it was not her usual voice that she was so used to, the voice she spoke with was quite _foreign_ to Alisa herself, it was warm yet firm, deep yet feminine "Be still".

Harvey's eyes darted around the room trying to seek out the source of the voice but when he failed to detect her, she spoke again "Over here"

Finally Harvey found her in the far corner "Who are? Where am I?" he asked quickly.

Alisa silenced him by raising a hand calmly "You will find out soon enough" she pointed to the phone "Say your goodbye to _her _while you still can. You never know who's going to survive, its fifty/fifty chance" Alisa chuckled in her _unusual_ voice.

"What have you done to Rachel?!" Harvey screamed which was quite out of character for him but Alisa was not taken back by this, in fact it amused her. She understood what the Joker meant when he said '_He's a two sided coin'_.

"All in good time" Alisa stifled her giggles.

"I swear if Rachel gets hurt I will-" Harvey began his threat but Alisa cut in "What? Send me to Black gate prison? Arkham Asylum? I'd like to see you try _if _you survive and _if _you can find… my side of the coin. Now I have to go see _our_ '_lovely'_ Rachel before the times _up_" she motioned to her wrist like she was wearing a watch.

Alisa turned and began to leave - still in the shadows - but Harvey struggled against his bonds viciously, when he didn't stop Alisa got a nearby screwdriver and threw it directly (and strategically) at his head rendering him unconscious again. When she saw him slump in his chair again she approached him and grabbed the screwdriver and threw it to a side and activated the phone. She turned to leave (again) but this time before she left she gave Harvey a small kiss on his '_left'_ cheek.

She skipped out of the front doors and left a padlock on the doors before she entered the white van that was waiting for her outside. When she entered the van she giggled and the Joker's (new and recruited) men all gave her a side glance "What happened?" one of them asked.

"Oh what fun is! Alisa wonders who survive _horrific _BOOM!" Alisa emphasised with her arms going wide. Her usual high pitch and childish disguised voice was back and that's the way Alisa liked it "Now. Take Alisa to that women"

As Alisa sat in the back she wondered whether Harvey had even noticed the barrels of gasoline that surrounded him. Once the van came to a halt she skipped out of the van and into the room where Rachel was occupying.

She was struggling against her bonds and was glancing around occasionally. When she spotted Alisa's half hidden form in the shadows she stopped breathing for a second "Who- who are you? What do you want?"

Alisa spoke in her usual childish voice "Is dat what you's all ask? I's very confused… Can't you's ask something else?"

"You won't get away with this! Batman will save me" Rachel managed to croak out.

"You's sound sooo sure. But what happen when _Batsy _don't come? Hm?" Alisa asked curiously "See, your friends have to choice. We are going to _let_ them choice who they want to save. And the best part is that only one of you is going to make it. You. Or. Harvey." Alisa accidentally spoke in her _undisguised _voice.

Alisa watched as the light left Rachel's eyes and was replaced by panic.

She shook her head "No. No this can't be happening" Rachel started to shake with fear.

"You's _pathetic_" Alisa spat out the words like they were poison (but as she said it with her disguised voice it sounded out of place). She pointed to the phone "Say you's goodbyes" she giggled and skipped back out.

Alisa skipped into the van and turned on the camera that she secretly placed in front of Rachel's face but was hidden by the phone and dark. She also turned on the hacked CCTV where Harvey was. She watched as the two lovers spoke with each other and how Rachel's smile dropped when she realised that Batman had come for Harvey and _not_ her.

Alisa pondered how Rachel worked. Rachel had accepted Harvey's proposal and yet she was disappointed when Batman had come for Harvey and that's when it hit Alisa. Any _ordinary_ person would've thought that Rachel's smile dropped because she knew that she was going to die but that's not how Alisa saw it. To Alisa she saw Rachel give Harvey false hope that she had loved him but really she was using both Harvey and Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne. Rachel thought Bruce would come for her as he _loved_ her and she out of pity accepted Harvey's proposal thinking that Harvey would die tonight. How wrong she was. Alisa scrunched her face in disgust and mentally swore at the women, cursing her in many languages.

When the screens turned off Alisa stepped out to face the MCU. She smiled childishly when she stepped in the ruined and blown up reception, she saw Joker's belongings scattered around the floor and gathered them. It wasn't a lot it was just his coat and knives: she grabbed all of the knives and stored them all in separate pockets and headed towards the Joker who was busy talking to some Asian man known as _Lau_.

Joker was hunched over as he was fiddling with the door lock "Oh and you know I, uh, have a wonderful little gal who would _love_ to- AH! Speak of the devil. Alisa meet _lame ass_ Lau"

"Hi hi Lame ass Lau" Alisa beamed and waved down at Lau.

Once Joker got Lau out they headed for the van but Alisa stopped dead in her tracks. Joker – with Lau in hand - turned to look at her "What's, uh, holding you up, _Alisa?_"

Alisa pointed to the police cars "Alisa wanna ride in dem" she jumped up and down in excitement.

Joker's face lit up "What a _wonderful _idea Alisa"

Joker shoved Lau into the arms of his henchmen and ran after Alisa who was getting into the back of a police car. Each henchmen took a car of their own and _one_ henchmen was forced to go in the same car as Joker and Alisa: his only purpose was to drive. The van was also with the gang of police cars but took a different route as it was no longer needed. Lau was in cuffs in a police car not far from Joker's car.

Alisa passed Joker his coat who was about to put it back on but halted when he saw Alisa roll down the back window, curiously he gently rested his coat beside him and watch Alisa's every move.

She rolled the window full down and stuck her head out, she smile and swayed side to side. From what the Joker could tell, she liked the way her hair flayed around behind her, how he wind hit her face, how… _free_ she felt. Joker pushed her forward a bit so that he could also stick her head out too and used one hand to grab the roof. Alisa shook her head a bit like a dog would and the Joker laughed at this.

"What are you, uh, doing? You look like a _dog_" he asked through giggles as the cars were swivelling dangerously from side to side at a high speed.

"We _are_ dogs. We don't think. We just _do_" Alisa giggled and shook her head again liking the feeling.

Joker laughed before joining her. Soon Alisa leaned back a bit and her head rested on Joker's chest. Poor girl was oblivious to what she was _doing_ to the Joker, who shifted a bit so that Alisa was now sitting in his lap. He smiled a bit and pulled them both back in.

He played with a few of Alisa's bangs "Pull up over here" Joker ordered.

Once the car had stopped Joker lifted Alisa as if she weighed nothing and set her on her feet outside and joined her outside; the henchmen also stepped out but when he did Joker grabbed him and whispered "You, uh, you shouldn't look at _my_ Doll like that. I don't, uh, don't like it"

The henchmen whimpered and regretted peeking over at Alisa through the rear view mirror "Sorry, bo- boss. Won't happen again"

Joker shook his head "No. No this definitely won't happen again" and slit his throat.

"Oh! What he do wrong Joker?" Alisa tugged on Joker's sleeve.

"Well Alisa he, uh, looked somewhere where he wasn't supposed to" Joker turned and faced Alisa "Now, be a girl and pass me my coat"

"Okay!" Alisa leaned over and grabbed his coat and handed it over. Alisa noticed how Joker was eyeing her thighs and shook her head "Joker, Alisa think you's looking where Joker isn't supposed to look too" she pouted as Joker put on his coat "Yes but see I, uh, can look at my Doll _wherever_ I want too" he smirked "Now come on, let's go"

"Alisa wanna drive" Alisa hoped in her toes.

"Okay" Joker shrugged and got in the driver's seat.

Alisa frowned playfully "Joker!"

"What?" Joker looked around surprised he did something wrong.

"Alisa wanna drive!" Alisa stomped her foot.

"I never said you couldn't" Joker replied slyly.

Alisa blinked her anger away "Okay!"

She slid onto Joker's lap and pressed down hard on the gas. Joker encased his hands onto her small ones and the two maniacs laughed their heads off whenever they passed the red lights and almost ran someone over. A few times when Alisa laughed, Alisa felt something hard touch her back but she brushed it off as one of Joker's knives handle. They both leaned over to a side they were turning over too and they even drove over a small boy: to which they both laughed uncontrollably. Alisa replied with a "_It wasn't our fault he was running on the road after his ball_" back at the boy's mother.

Once they reached their little hide out, Alisa was half asleep "Hey Joker. Where are we?" Alisa spoke softly.

Joker glanced back and gave a few orders to his men to take Lau and the money to the Docs and set the stage for tomorrow morning, once the henchmen were moving Joker picked up Alisa and replied "We're back home. Where else do you wanna be, Doll?"

"Bed" Alisa yawned.

Once they were in Joker's room, he set Alisa down and pulled off her boots for her before kicking his own off and joining her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her over to his chest protectively: like she wasn't going to be there in the morning but with the steel grip he was holding her with it didn't seem like she was going to escape him anytime sooner.

Oh yes. Joker was a light sleeper and so was Alisa but if anyone tried to take Alisa away from him during the night he would know and he would inflict as much pain on them as he could. Alisa was his Doll and she wasn't going anywhere without him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued….<strong>

**Well thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please leave a review (it helps me out a lot). **

**Suki**


End file.
